Group III nitride materials (e.g., GaN, AlN, InN, BN, and their alloys) are perspective semiconductor materials for the next generation of high power, 5 high frequency, high temperature electronic devices, including short wavelength opto-electronic devices. Unfortunately, these materials suffer from a variety of problems that limit their performance as well as their commercial viability.
One of the principal problems associated with Group III nitride materials is their tendency to crack, a problem that has been described in numerous scientific papers. During the growth of the Group III nitride, as soon as its thickness reaches a certain value, typically on the order of a few microns or less, cracks are formed in the growing layer. Occasionally cracks even form in the substrate on which the layer is being grown. As a result, devices that would otherwise benefit from the use of thick Group III nitride layers are prohibited.
Accordingly, a means of fabricating thick Group III nitride layers and wafers is desired. The present invention provides such a means.